


Trashy Catty

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Belly Kink, Burping, Feeding Kink, Gross, Other, Stuffing, Vore, garbage eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 12:05:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16118096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: So I wrote a story about Catty from Undertail pigging out on literal garbage. I'm sorry.





	Trashy Catty

Catty's habit had started out innocently enough. She noticed that customers of the MTT resort would often throw away their leftovers, and sometimes whole entire Glamburgers, into the trash in the alley besides the hotel. It seemed wasteful not to, say, dig into the garbage, snatch the burger up, and eat it while it was still fresh, right?

 

Things didn't end there, however. She found that there wouldn't be a relatively fresh Glamburger in the trash every single day, so eventually, she was forced to dine on sub-par foodstuffs, apple cores or banana peels left among the other refuse. To her surprise, this discarded food didn't taste so bad. In fact, it was pretty amazing! Once she got a taste for it, she wolfed down the entire contents of the garbage can, or at least, the ones that were edible. Catty was a fairly plump girl to begin with, but once she was done dining on discarded food, her suspenders were terribly tight against her bloated belly. She ended up falling into a food coma inside the dumpster, with a single purple paw rested against her swollen stomach.

 

The next night, she rushed to the trash again, excited by the new possibilities that her expanded taste had opened for her. Unfortunately, she had eaten all of the food in all of the garbage cans last night, and there was hardly anything left over. It wasn't that the cans weren't still full, it was just that there wasn't anything edible inside of them, not anymore.

 

Or was there? Catty's digestive system was clearly very powerful, she was able to stuff herself to the brim with old food without the slightest hint of a stomachache. She gazed upon the offerings of the trash cans, all sorts of metals, plastics, and other things no sensible monster would ever dare eat...and she found that she began to drool, and that her stomach began to rumble. She was quite hungry, and the helping of so-called inedible before her was so tempting, it wouldn't hurt to have just a little, right?

 

She scooped her hand into the bin, not even looking to see what she'd picked up as she brought it up to her mouth. She crammed it in excitedly, made a few token attempts to chew, before she simply swallowed it all down. It all felt strange, and heavy in her stomach, but it didn't seem to hurt, not in the least.

 

She patted her belly, and then, sloshed it up and down. She could feel the hard and unusually shaped objects she ate brush against the walls of her stomach, but again, there was no pain, so she assumed they didn't pierce or damage it. There was only one thing Catty could conclude from this: she had been blessed with a gift of an iron stomach, and it was her duty to eat as much of anything as possible to take advantage of her talent.

 

She finished off the other contents of the bin, and already, she could feel her tummy tightening. She didn't want to damage or stretch her precious overalls, and she didn't want them to pick up a smell either, so she removed them, along with the rest of her clothes, placing them carefully to the side.

 

She was now completely nude, plump, slightly bloated body exposed, along with her naked, furry purple breasts and her large dark purple nipples and areola. She felt weirdly sexy, but also disgusted with herself, at the same time. Mostly, though, she was hungry.

 

She patted her stomach, which was taut and full, but her appetite hadn't been satisfied completely yet. She moved onto the next bin, and opened it up. Instead of it being filled with loose items, there was a single black trash bag inside. Normally, Catty would've opened up the trash bag, and searched through it for anything resembling food, but since she was eating anything presented to her now, that seemed unnecessary.

 

She lifted the trash bag into the air, and brought it to her lips. She took a deep, steady breath, as she opened her mouth, as wide as she possibly could. Her lips wrapped around the edges of the trash bag, and then, she began to swallow. Her cheeks puffed out like a squirrel, as her mouth and jaw struggled to accommodate the large object. The garbage bag, and the contents within, crinkled and crunched as Catty pressed her paws against it, pushing down on it to help force it down her throat.

 

That seemed to be working, so Catty continued to push, forcing it deeper and deeper towards her stomach. Her throat bulged out with the round-ish shape of the bag as it made its descent into her gurgling garbage-filled gut. One final gulp pushed the mass through her esophagus and into her stomach.

 

Her belly bulged out to accommodate the new addition. She would've looked heavily pregnant, if her belly wasn't so lumpy and uneven from the shape of the garbage bag that was pressed against her tight skin and squeezed in her stomach walls.

 

Catty let out a hot, satisfied, garbage-scented burp, as she patted her belly with satisfaction. She was impressed with herself, and any previous feelings of disgust were now completely gone.

 

She turned to the next pair of bins, licking her lips, as her hunger had still not been sated. Catty saw that these bins still had plump, full garbage bags in them, as she lifted the lids off of both of them. She grabbed one of the bags, and shoved it into her mouth again. She found it became much easier after the first time, and she was able to devour the entire bag whole in a matter of seconds. Her belly gained another addition in size, surpassing that of an average pregnancy and taking on an even more unusual shape.

 

The second bag was eaten with similar ease. Catty lifted it out of the bin, and then placed it in front of her. She leaned down, and instead of swallowing it whole, she ate it three large bites, which she swallowed without chewing.

 

This continued for a while, as she opened up bin after bin, vacuuming up the contents, with her belly gradually growing larger and larger. Finally, it seemed like the bins had been emptied completely, and Catty's stomach was bulging massively, jutting out several feet from her midsection and rivaling the size of the rest of her form.

 

Catty delivered a firm pat to the side of her stomach. It gurgled, and there was a loud, metallic clatter as well, from all the solid trash shifting around with her.

 

"Wow, I guess this makes me, like, a living trash compactor or something," Catty said. "Well, I guess that's like, all, I should probably, like, go try to sleep this off."

 

Catty was about to leave, when she turned around, and spotted the large dumpster behind her. It was positively overflowing with garbage bags full of waste yet to be eaten.

 

"Like, how could I've forgotten about the dumpster?" Catty said. "I guess I still have some room in my stomach, like, right?" Catty said, addressing her own tummy. Her belly gurgled loudly in reply.

 

Since her tummy had no objection, she pounced head-first into the dumpster, savagely tearing apart a garbage bag with her fangs and gulping down its contents in an instant. She swallowed the next one whole, just as she did the next several bags after that. Her stomach swelled to an absurd size, and sagged towards the ground, since it was so full of heavy, inedible objects. Her belly was still handling the garbage fairly well, compressing it and squeezing it well enough to make a trash compactor jealous.

 

Once Catty had cleared the dumpster enough, she laid down on her back, letting her enormous tummy stick straight up into the air. She patted it with one hand, and used the other to scoop any remaining garbage backs or loose pieces of refuse into her maw.

 

Soon, she had finished off the dumpster's content completely, and the entire alleyway was cleared entirely of trash. Catty was still laying down on the dumpster, as her gut was so massive that she wouldn't be able to escape until some more of her stomach's contents digested.

 

Fortunately, her stomach apparently did have the ability to digest metal and plastic, as some of the sharp, solid edges of her belly had softened into fatty curves.

 

Catty laid back, listening blissfully to her stomach gurgling, letting out foul-smelling belches, and generally reveling in how fat and filthy she was.

 

Suddenly, she was shocked out of her pleasant trance, with a sudden realization! Eating all of the garbage in the alleyway meant that she had also eaten the entire stock of the store she and Bratty ran.

 

She shrugged, it wasn't like there was anything she could do about it now. All of the garbage was churning away in her stomach, and she still couldn't move besides. Maybe she and Bratty could start a new business, where people would pay a fee to see the amazing "Iron-Bellied Monster" in action.

 

Meanwhile, Burgerpants was filled with pure despair, as he was told that he couldn't leave, even as Catty's trashy burps wafted in from the outside.


End file.
